Naruto Big Brother
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Modern day reality tv show craze. Will these sixteen go insane from being trapped in a house together? Of course they will otherwise I wouldn't have a story. Rated M to be on the safe side.


A/N: Hey all. I'm back to writing again. I know I died for a while but now I'm back. This is my first ever Naruto fic and it's kinda just some randomness that went through my head. Everyone is increased in age but you will see that in the story. It's completely AU, it takes place in our time and everyone is a contestant on the show "Big Brother", so no spoilers or anything, which is good since I haven't finished the series yet. Oh and I am changing Neji's tattoo (cursed seals). A straight line starts and ends the fic and a line of changes the person the "camera" is following.

Disclaimer: Be very happy I don't own Naruto cause if I did, well let's just say you wouldn't be seeing a whole lot of Kakashi, Shino, or Sasuke because I'd have them locked away in the bishie closet along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

Ebisu sat behind many many tv monitors, with many different views of a house displayed on them. His eyes jumped from one to the next looking for signs of life. The first tv displayed a living room, with a clear view of the front door in the distance. The second had a kitchen, next to that the dining room, then three tv's that read Boy's room 1, 2, 3, and two tv's that said Girls' room 1, 2. His eyes flicked back to the first screen as the front door opened.

A boy with spiked blue-black hair walked in. His long sleeved royal blue shirt and long perfectly pleated khaki pants gave an air of arrogance to his relaxed stance. A note on the front hall caught his attention. It read:

"_To all Housemates, welcome. Downstairs, you will find a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and one of the boy's rooms. Upstairs are the other two boy's rooms and the two girls rooms. There are three bathrooms in the house, each with a shower. There is also a shower outside by the pool. Once you find your room and unpack (Your luggage is in your room), please head to the living room and wait for the others to arrive. Please do not talk to each other. Also there is a picture of you above your bed, so that you can find your room and your own bed easier."_

The boy nodded and walked around the house. He found the first bedroom and walked into it. He glanced at the pictures above each bed. The first bed belonged to a blonde haired boy, who appeared to be laughing at something. The second bed was his own, with his luggage shoved into the corner. He quickly put it away and went over to the other two beds. The third bed belonged a boy with an ugly bowl cut and huge fuzzy eyebrows. The boy grimaced and stepped away from the picture. He glanced at the last one before leaving. A brown-black haired boy with a tattoo of two wings on his forehead, frowned/glared back at him. The boy rolled his eyes, "Great I get stuck with nutcases."

The boy headed out of the room and into the living room. Three couches in a semi-circle around a tv decorated it. Each was a different color. The boy sat on the blue colored one and waited. The front door opened slowly.

A tall boy with messy brown hair walked in. His black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans almost made him mysterious. He read the note and nodded, deciding to try upstairs first. He took the steps two at a time and reached the second floor landing. He entered the first room on the left and saw three beds. The first belonged to a smiling girl with pink hair. The boy shook his head and moved to the next bed, deciding to check out some of the girls that would be in the house with them. The second was a blonde girl with a blank look on her face. The last was a girl with ultra curly/frizzy hair with a slight smirk on her face. The boy gasped, "Temari?"

The boy shook his head and headed to the next room on the left. This room had four beds in it. The first bed was for a bored looking boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The second was a smiling boy with brown hair and a small puppy sitting on his shoulder. The third bed was his. The last bed had a picture over it of a small boy with hard eyes, bushy red hair, and the Japanese character for love tattooed on his forehead. The boy touched the picture lightly, "Both Temari and Gaara are here. I haven't seen them since our parents died and we were separated fifteen years ago."

The boy sighed and walked back downstairs. He went into the living room and sat across from the other boy, on the brown couch.

A small girl with brown-black hair walked in. Her over-sized brown shirt and long khaki pants almost made her blend into the background of the house. She saw the two boys in the living room and shrunk back against the wall slightly. She read the note and slowly walked upstairs. She entered the first room on the right and saw three separate beds. She glanced at the pictures quickly determining that this wasn't her room, since the first picture held a boy with frizzy brown hair, dark sunglasses, and the collar of his coat flipped up covering his face. The bed across from that one belonged to a chubby guy eating chips. Seeing no one around, she stepped towards the last bed and was surprised to find no picture above that one. She backed out fo the room and headed to the other door on the right. This room only held two beds and she knew right away it was her room, as she spotted her picture over the first bed. She glanced at the picture of her roommate and saw a slim smiling girl with two buns on top of her head. She quickly finished unpacking and went down to the living room. She sat far from the others on the last couch, one pink in color.

A half-hour later, fifteen people sat in the living room. Five girls and ten guys glanced nervously at each other. Ebisu walked in through the front door and walked over to them. They glanced at him and then back at each other. Ebisu cleared his throat, "Well, if looks like everyone is here."

Suddenly the door opened and a silver haired young man with glasses walked in. He sped over to them and sat down on the end, "Sorry for being late. The producer told me the wrong time to be here."

Ebisu nodded, "Of course, it's fine. Now, I guess let's get started. We shall start with introductions. Tell us your name age and something about yourself. I'll start. I'm Ebisu, your host."

A blonde haired boy wearing a hideous orange shirt stood up, "I'm Naruto, I'm 18 and I love foxes."

The boy with the blue-black haired glared at everyone, "I'm Sasuke, also 18. I host a radio show at college."

A girl with pink hair wearing a red sun dress stood, "I'm Sakura. I'm 18 and I work as a hostess."

A girl with long blonde hair nodded, she pulled down the front of her purple shirt to try to show more cleavage before speaking, "I'm Ino, 18, and I work in my parent's flower shop."

"How troublesome," A boy with short black hair pulled back in a ponytail muttered, "I'm Shikamura, call me Shika, I'm 19 and when I'm not in class I drive the school's shuttle bus."

A pudgy boy stood, "I'm Chouji, I just turned 18 and I'm in collage."

A boy with messy brown hair smiled and stood, "Kiba, 19, and I work in an animal shelter."

A boy with most of his body covered by clothing nodded, "Shino, I'm 20 and I work on cars."

The small girl stood shakily, she stuttered slightly, "M...my name is H...hinata. I'm 18. I...I work in the college's library.

A girl with two buns on top of her head stood, "I'm Tenten. Add those together and subtract one and you have my age. I'm an actress."

A boy with long brown-black hair stood, "Neji, I'm 20 and I work in a pizzeria."

A boy with very long black hair lifted his head and smiled at everyone, his huge eyebrows taking up half his face, "I'm Lee, I'm 19, and as soon as I get my haircut I'll look human again."

A girl with frizzy blonde hair stood, "Temari is my name and I serve. I'm 20 and hate idiots."

A red-haired boy glared at the floor, "Gaara, 18, dark poet."

The brown-haired boy stood and glanced at the two that went before him, "I'm Kankuro, I'm old enough to drink and I'm a bartender."

The silver haired boy stood, "I'm Kabuto, again sorry for being late. I'm 23 and I want to work in tv."

Ebisu nodded, "Ok, now if you all will follow me. We're going to start the first of many competitions. Before we start, I'm going to let you know that if less then five people pass, you will be eating Ramen for the week."

Naruto cheered loudly, "I love Ramen."

Ebisu shook his head softly, "The final winner will be the head of household for the week and nominate two people to be put on the block. One of those two nominees will be voted out of the house by the end of the week. Normally, half way through the week we would hold an immunity challenge but since this is only your first day here we will not be doing that this week. Now let's head outside."

The sixteen got up and followed Ebisu outside. Once out there, Ebisu stood at the foot of a huge Olympic sized pool, "Please line up on both sides of the pool where you see your name."

The sixteen quickly lined up on each side. On Ebisu's right starting farthest from him was Naruto, followed by Kabuto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Chouji. On the left, directly across from each were Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, Lee, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Shino. Ebisu looked down the two lines and gave a quick nod, "Alright then. This is called, 'Book By it's Cover', I am going to be asking you three true or false questions about the person directly across from you. If you get all three right then you pass on to the next round but if you get a question wrong, well you shall see. Shino, we will be starting with you answering questions about Chouji. First question: Chouji lost over a hundred pounds before appearing on this show."

Shino scoffed and narrowed his eyes even more behind his sunglasses, "False."

Suddenly the small square that Shino had been standing on, disappeared and Shino was dumped into the pool. Ebisu smirked, "And that is what happens when you're wrong. Neji, you're next answering about Sakura. First off, Pink is her natural hair color."

Neji raised one small eyebrow, "False."

Ebisu nodded, "Correct. Next question, Sakura is a hostess at Hooters."

Neji shook his head slightly, "That is so out there that it has to be true."

Ebisu smiled, "Correct. Last question, Sakura goes out with friends every night and drinks underage using a fake ID that she made herself."

Neji looked Sakura up and down, "False, she doesn't look the type to do that."

Ebisu simply nodded again, "Correct, you may sit down. Tenten, let's see how well you can guess Kiba. Kiba is allergic to dogs."

Tenten laughed, "False."

Ebisu nodded, "Correct, next, Kiba lives at college."

Tenten smirked, "True."

Suddenly Tenten fell into the pool. It quickly continued in this way. Gaara got his questions about Temari right but was followed by Lee, Hinata, and Ino falling in the pool. Naruto and Sasuke correctly answered the questions about each other and Naruto laughed as Temari, Kiba and Sakura fell in the pool. Kabuto and Shikamaru were both winners. It was down to Chouji answering questions about Shino. Ebisu smirked, "First, Shino is allergic to all animals."

Chouji nodded, "True."

Ebisu nodded back, "Correct. Shino covers his body because he doesn't like human contact."

Chouji frowned, "I'm gonna have to say true again."

Ebisu nodded again, "Correct. Lastly, Shino can't swim."

Chouji quickly thought back to when Shino fell in the water. He didn't remember he thrashing around like people who can't swim normally do so, "I'll have to say false to that one."

Chouji quickly found himself in the pool treading water next to the edge. Ebisu shook his head and turned to the six dry boys, "Shall we continue?"

The six boys all nodded and stood up. They followed Ebisu over to six blocked off cubicles. Each cubicle contained two signs. One sign said false and the other said true. Ebisu had each boy enter a cubicle, "You will be answering more questions but this time you won't see each other's answers and you won't know who I am talking about."

Once the boys were set up, Ebisu pulled out a few random cards. He looked at the first one and put it away. The second one he nodded at, "Ok first question One of your housemates is gay."

Naruto, Kabuto, and Gaara held up false while Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru held up true. Ebisu looked at the signs, "Ok Naruto, Gaara, and Kabuto please step down. Ok, next question, One of your housemates spent two years in jail."

The three scrutinized the people standing in front of them. Neji held up false, doubting that anyone in the crowd would be that much of an idiot. Sasuke also held up false because he didn't want to think about the fact that he might be staying in a house with a crazed psycho. Shikamaru sighed and held up the true sign. He didn't know who it was but he had his suspicions about some of them. Ebisu looked at each sign. He sighed, "Ok, that was fast. You're head of household this week is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

A/N: and That's all folks. Well, that's it for chapter one. I know it was long and it probably wasn't very good. Who is Shika going to nominate? Who spent two years in jail? Does the author know the answers to her own questions? Hahahaha, I'm joking of course I know. If you guess right to who spent time in jail I'll lend you one of my bishie from the bishie closet. I hope you all enjoyed this and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
